


She loves(d) him.

by xxgutz



Category: xxgutz’s ocs
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Pregnancy, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere, male yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxgutz/pseuds/xxgutz
Summary: Yuki and Ren are a great looking couple to the outside eye. But what Ren doesn’t remember and Yuki hides will make their toxic and unhealthy relationship become more and more disastrous.





	She loves(d) him.

**Author's Note:**

> All Characters are 18+ unless stated otherwise! Enjoy! :D

Chop...chop...

 

The knife made contact with the cutting board, Ren glanced over at her boyfriend.  
She loved him, despite all the bits and chunks of her memories having contents of staying locked in his cellar, his constant praise for Ren being a good girl as she sucked him off. She loves him.  
She loves him and he loves her..  
She loves him...  
She loves him...  
Ren hissed as the knife slipped and cut her finger. The wound wasn’t deep but it stung. Yuki glances over, quickly grabbing her hand as he observed the cut, he stuck the finger into his mouth. He sucked on Ren’s finger, humming as the metallic taste eased into his mouth.  
‘I love him...’ She thought, her attention completely absorbed by her lover as he bent her over the kitchen table.  
‘I love him...’ Ren thought again as Yuki filled her up with his cum. His groan of ecstasy echoing into her ears. 

 

 

‘I loved him..’ She thought for the last time, as their child cried in Yuki’s arms. Ren’s blood was spilling over, staining the sheets with red as everything went dark.


End file.
